Swan Prince
by Aratte
Summary: **Pindah! Bab 3 dstnya dilanjutkan di AO3 & Wattpad** Pada sesekat kaca ia melihat dua wajah, hitam dan putih, yang dijembatani retak menganga. /RivaEre!Ballet AU /Untuk Meramaikan Event Levi Movie Fest 2015.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: _Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime._ _Black Swan is a psychological thriller movie_ _belongs to Fox Searchlight Pictures and_ _directed by Darren Aronofski._ _"Swan Lake" play created by Tchaikovsky. This is only a work of_ _fan_ _fiction, solely a NOT-FOR-PROFIT fan work._

Summary: Pada sesekat kaca ia melihat dua wajah, hitam dan putih, yang dijembatani retak menganga. /Untuk Meramaikan Event Levi Movie Fest 2015.

Rating: M for adult theme (but nothing explicit)

Genre: Drama, psychological thriller, psychological drama, suspense

[Levi Movie Fest] Tema, Prompt: Drama - Black Swan (untuk tanggal 19 Desember 2015)

Relationships: Levi/Eren, and one-sided romantic pairings (Mikasa/Eren, Jean/Mikasa)

Warnings: Absurdity, obsessive-compulsive disorder and twisted behaviour, **implicit slash**. Perlu diingat bahwa semua karakter dalam fanfiksi ini bukan penyuka sesama jenis, kecuali Levi yang memiliki kecenderungan _pansexual_ , dan preferensi demikian sudah bukan hal baru di sini. Film _Black Swan_ sendiri mengangkat tema pergaulan sesama jenis yang dalam kisahnya (dan fanfiksi ini) lebih  bersifat psikologikal.

Catatan: sesuai prompt, beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari Film _Black Swan_ , walau dengan pendekatan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

The Swan Prince (Part 1)

.

.

.

Seketika lampu sorot menyayat gelapnya panggung. Ia menjelmakan putri balerina bermata tajam, berhelai hitam arang dan kulit secerah mutiara.

Sang putri berputar aktraktif sampai kasutnya tak kasat, _pointe_ , dengan senyum murni lagi damai. Damai yang terlampau singkat.

Alunan _adagio_ melirih. Gesekan biola berderit kecil dan makin cepat. Cepat namun syahdu. Lalu musiknya mengecil seperti berbisik seolah-olah komposer takut bersuara. Ada yang datang. Tak boleh membuat suara.

Sang putri menangkap tanda bahaya. Ia takut. Ia cemas. Ia berputar mencari, ia awas. Tak sesiapapun dapat tampak dalam gelap, tapi semua orang dapat melihatnya dalam terang. Hanya ia yang terang, murni, baik. Gelap, kejahatan dan noda rentan mampir. Ia tahu segera akan ternoda.

Gelap dan jahat, tukang sihir hitam menjelma sebentuk burung. Sayap hitamnya berkelepak memerangkap. Sang putri tertangkap.

Tempo musik menjadi cepat di sini, dari bisikan menanjak naik jadi pekikan. Tukang sihir mengutuk putri dalam rengkuhan. Musik mengikuti gerak stakato pada bibir si penggumam mantra.

Putri balerina berputar gasing, panik, memeluk diri berharap dapat menepis sihir. Sia-sia. Sayap putih menghambur dari ceruk kecil pada punggung. Liuknya gontai dan menghentak. Bisep dan trisep kembang lalu kempis. Tangannya menggeliat naik turun meniru ombak bengis.

Ia menjelma Ratu Angsa Putih.

Kakinya menukik sembari ia berjalan lunglai. Tangan berkelebar meniru sayap, bergelombang dari kiri menuju kanan dan kanan menuju kiri. Ratu Angsa berkitar menjauhi penonton, menghilang di balik pilar di ujung panggung.

.

Tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh audiens yang berdiri.

Hanya seorang pria yang tidak bertepuk. Ia duduk dengan secangkir teh hitam pada bangku VIP terdepan. Bernama Levi Ackerman, ia direktur pertunjukan sekaligus koreografer kreatif, dan ia memilih duduk di antara penonton ketimbang berdiri di balik panggung. Sebab Levi tak mau melewatkan sedikit pun drama balet garapannya. Sebab tari berbeda dengan benda seni, sastra atau musik. Ia hanya eksis pada satu momen, tidak lekang selamanya di balik sesekat kaca museum.

Sementara penonton tersihir dan menganggap segalanya sempurna, Levi diam, dengan pelipis berurat. Dia duduk dalam gelap tapi terpaku hanya kepada cahaya. Ia mencari di antara sesayap putih setitik noda tercela. Ia mencari ekspresi tak pantas di wajah putri balerina. Ia mencari nada sumbang pada gubahan musik teranyar. Ia mencari ketidaksempurnaan.

Sederet balerina muncul dengan tarian seperti jalinan kurva naik turun. Musik orkes berlantun nada tinggi rendah seperti gelombang. Decak kagum penonton beriringan. Levi hampir meremukkan, lagi, telinga cangkir porselen.

Ratu Angsa muncul kembali dari balik pilar. Ia memulai dengan _grand allegro_ sempurna. Lompatan demi lompatan yang menaikkan ritme napas penonton. Di belakangnya sang pangeran mengejar, tengah memburu dengan busur tembak di tepi danau belantara. Ratu Angsa menghindar, tampak takut sekaligus rindu.

Pangeran berlekuk lentur. Dipeluknya angsa bermahkota bulu putih pada pinggang. Ratu Angsa berputar menghindar, lalu kembali sang pangeran merengkuh dari balik punggung. Mereka gemulai bersama seolah menyatu. Wajah Ratu Angsa berkeriat pedih sementara sang pangeran jatuh cinta. Ratu Angsa menari ingin loloskan diri, tapi mau tak mau membawa serta pangeran yang terlanjur terpikat pesonanya. Mereka berdansa _Pas de Deux_ di bawah cahaya jatuh.

Ratu Angsa Putih menari sempurna sampai pangerannya sulit mengikuti. Mereka saling berkejar lalu menghilang bersama ke sayap panggung. Tepukan riuh penonton beriring.

Sempurna. Levi pun mengucap sempurna.

Namun terlalu sempurna pula bagi Levi sehingga lagi-lagi ia mempersalahkannya.

Orkestra klasik mendayu sayup-sayup, lalu tiba-tiba menanjak naik bergumuruh. Mencekam sekaligus menggoda. Lagi, ada yang datang, dan kali ini kau tak sanggup membuat suara walau ingin. Dalam gelap ia hadir tanpa perlu cahaya menyorot. Perempuan itu melangkah berbalut gaun berlian dan berbulu serba hitam. Kemilaunya yang menjadi magnet bagi cahaya. Ratusan pasang mata audiens terpaku kepadanya.

Perempuan itu berwajah sama dengan Ratu Angsa Putih. Sama tapi berbeda. Angsa Putih yang indah lagi rapuh, tak mungkin bisa mengimbangi kemolekan Angsa Hitam yang sudah menjajah seisi teater dengan kemilaunya. Pangeran terkejut, lalu ikut terjerat. Pangeran melangkah kecil kemudian berlari, gemas memeluk pinggang ramping Angsa Hitam seduktif. Angsa Putih yang ia cinta terlupakan.

Angsa Hitam yang sensual, terlihat begitu angkuh saat menari. Intens, ia tatap pangeran tepat di mata, balik mengejar agresif lalu meliuk menghindar. Pangeran dibuat lupa diri. Ia lepas kendali dan melompat serempak kibasan sesayap hitam. Mereka berkitar di balik properti pepohon kering yang lambat laun mewujud jeruji besi. Pangeran telah jatuh ke tangan kembaran jahat Ratu Angsa.

Penonton terpukau beberapa jeda sebelum bertepuk riuh. Levi ikut berdiri namun tidak bertepuk.

Orkestra musik mencapai klimaks. Angsa Hitam sekali lagi menyihir audiens untuk memilih ia sebagai yang tercantik di belantara dan yang terpantas mendapat hati pangeran. Ia muncul dengan ujung kaki melengkung ke bawah, dengan wajah seduktif namun sangat perkasa. Ia rentangkan kedua sayap sambil tak henti berputar elegan. Angsa Hitam mengakhiri tarian _Coda_ dengan sebuah putaran tajam, dengan langkah yang menggesek panggung begitu kuat sehingga berkemandang di seluruh penjuru teater.

Penonton yang takhluk sudah berdiri sebelum _Coda_ selesai. Angsa Hitam meliuk punggung ke belakang, mengekspos leher jenjang berkeringat dan seringai tanpa ekspresi. Auditorium memburam dan bergetar dengan aplus. Angsa Hitam memberi salut kepada audiens, lagi dan lagi, masih tanpa senyum.

Levi sudah meninggalkan kursi.

.

Rumah produksi mereka terancam bangkrut. _Soloist_ lelaki dan perempuan bergosip setiap hari terkecuali pagi itu. Pagi setelah mereka berhasil mempersembahkan pertunjukan istimewa setelah bertahun-tahun. Mungkin yang terbaik sejak Teater Mitras berdiri pertama kali.

Aula _rehearsal_ diliputi wajah-wajah ceria dan tekun balerina senior, pebalet pria, dan semua penari _corps de ballet_ rumah produksi. Mereka lakukan pemanasan penuh konsentrasi. Dari lutut, tangan hingga ujung kaki. Tungkai-tungkai serempak atraktif.

Di antara mereka _ballet mistress_ berkacamata sedang berkeliling. Ia bernama Hanji Zoe dan orang-orang memanggilnya _Miss_ Zoe. Hanji mengangguk-angguk sesuai lantunan piano, memandu, "Satu dua tiga empat. Lagi. Empat. Empat. Ke belakang, _fondu_ , ke belakang, _plié_. " Dia menyentil pebalet berbahu kaku. "Kau kurang lentur. Busung sedikit dadamu, Sobat. Yeah. Seperti itu. Kau menari dengan bagus tadi malam! Kalian semua! Bagus!" Saat berseru pun, pandangan Hanji hanya jatuh kepada seseorang.

Seseorang itu melakukan pemanasan sendiri pada tiang terujung. Ia gadis oriental berkulit mutiara, berhelai arang dan bermata tajam staklatit. Dia _soloist_ senior yang musim ini naik level menjadi _principal dancer_. Audiens pasti mengenal muka dan kekuatan tarinya semalam. Ia pemeran Ratu Angsa Putih yang merapuh pada satu aksi, dan mewujud Angsa Hitam yang memikat pada aksi berikutnya.

"Pertunjukan paling menawan! Cantik sekali, Mikasa Ackerman. Kacamataku sampai miring sebelah semalam," puji Hanji.

Mikasa membalas tanpa ekspresi, "Trims, _Miss_." Pun matanya tidak tertuju kepada Hanji, melainkan kepada seorang _danseur_ muda, pebalet lelaki yang berseberangan darinya.

Di sana berdiri lelaki yang memerankan pangeran pasangan Mikasa. Bernama Jean Kirstein. Wajah tampan, bergaris rahang lonjong dan sikap jantan apa adanya. Ia sadar Mikasa menatap arahnya, lalu ia salah tingkah dan melambaikan tangan. Mikasa tidak membalas lambaian sang pangeran, karena ia bukan melihat Jean, melainkan kepada pebalet lelaki di sebelah Jean.

Lelaki ini bermata hijau gemilang, bukan cokelat sampanye seperti mata Pangeran Siegfried dalam drama tari _Swan Lake_ mereka semalam. Wajahnya cukup tampan tapi dahinya selalu berkerut-kerut. Posturnya kaku, dan Hanji harus menyentil otot merengkel di pinggul itu berulang-ulang. Namun lelaki ini begitu gigih, giginya menggemeretak dengan gerak tari eksplosif seagresif badai. Akan tetapi dalam balet, mestinya gerakmu semulus gelombang laut pasang, ombak yang tinggi mencekam dan menggulung kapal bahkan tanpa terasa. Badai yang sangar nan elegan.

Sayang, Eren Jaeger belum mencapai level yang ia mau. Ia bisa bersikap predator namun bukan predator sungguhan.

Hanji bertepuk tangan, menyentakkan baik Mikasa, Jean maupun Eren untuk beralih fokus. Fokus ke atas. Ke teras di mana seorang pria penting sedang berdiri, intens mengawasi. Pria ini memiliki tinggi di bawah rata-rata dibanding para pebalet pria, namun bertubuh atletis, dengan mata elang dan fitur magnetis.

Satu per satu pebalet menoleh ke teras yang sama, dan secara serentak gerak pemanasan mereka menjadi lebih berpresisi. Sebagian balerina langsung mencopot pakaian pemanasan mereka, menampakkan tubuh langsing identik dan otot yang melentur gemulai. Mereka berlomba menarik perhatian pria di atas sana, semua terkecuali Mikasa, yang kembali mengalih pandang kepada Eren.

Pun Eren sendiri sedang berusaha menjadi badai ganas nan elegan di hadapan pria itu. Postur ia ubah menjadi lebih rileks dan siaga. Dahinya berkerut, ia tampak berjuang keras menarik perhatian direktur rumah produksi mereka.

Levi Ackerman menuruni tangga dengan langkah senada ketukan piano. Hanji menyambut akrab, menggiring Levi berjalan di antara pebalet.

Mereka antusias menari, senyum, dan curi-curi pandang. Levi berkitar, memperhatikan satu per satu, lekat dan penuh penilaian. Dia menepuk lembut punggung seorang balerina pirang. Kemudian menepuk balerina lain di seberangnya. Pebalet pria di seberang Jean pun mendapat tepukan pada pundak.

Sesuatu sedang terjadi; Sebuah seleksi.

Eren tampak cemas, penuh harap.

" _Swan Lake_. Kalau ada yang masih belum paham ceritanya, dengar sekarang dan aku tidak akan mengulangi. Tersebutlah Putri Odette, perawan berhati murni, disihir menjadi angsa oleh Penyihir Rothbart. Hanya satu yang dapat membebaskan kutukannya agar ia kembali menjadi manusia–" Levi berhenti di depan Jean dan menepuk bahu lelaki itu. "–yaitu cinta sejati."

Jean agak membungkuk, diam-diam tersenyum.

Levi berjalan melewati Eren, tanpa mengerling atau menepuk.

"Kemudian sang putri bertemu seorang pria. Tampan, pangeran negeri dongeng. Benar sang pangeran jatuh cinta pada sang Angsa Putih, tapi nyatanya Odette berharap terlalu cepat. Apa benar ia telah mendapat cinta sejati?"

Levi berjalan melewati Mikasa, tidak menepuk pundak, melainkan ia berhenti di depan gadis itu dan berbisik pelan.

"Gadis yang malang."

Mikasa hanya menatap.

Levi menepuk beberapa bahu lagi. Mereka yang ditepuk tersenyum bahagia. Mikasa melihat Eren tertunduk kecewa.

"Sebab hidup tak mungkin sesimpel itu. Sang pangeran bertemu dengan kembaran jahat Odette, yaitu Odile si Angsa Hitam yang menggoda. Sialnya, nafsu terbukti lebih kuat dari cinta. Pangeran jatuh ke tangan Angsa Hitam."

Levi menyapa barisan _soloist_ dan _danseur_ di sisi kanan. Ia berjalan melewati Reiner Braun, yang berbadan kokoh, yang mendapat peran penyihir Rothbart. Pundak Reiner tidak ditepuk olehnya, Levi malah memilih pundak Bertholdt Fubar di sebelah Reiner. Bertholdt spontan gugup.

"Kecewa dan frustrasi, Ratu Angsa Putih terjun dari tebing, bunuh diri. Tapi setelah mati ia temukan kebebasan. Selesai. Ini versi drama _Swan Lake_ yang kalian mainkan tadi malam. Tentu nasib teater kita tidak selesai sampai di situ."

Levi berhenti di tengah, menepuk tangan tiga kali. Pianis langsung berhenti main piano. Para penari berhenti pemanasan. Semuanya menoleh kepada Levi harap-harap cemas.

"Pertunjukan sempurna." Levi berkata amat sangat pelan namun seluruh telinga mendengar, "tapi jauh dari apa yang kumau."

Wajah-wajah ceria pebalet menggamang. Jean gigit bibir. Mikasa tanpa ekspresi. Hanji angkat bahu, tahu itu bukan hal baru.

Levi mengarah langkah kepada Mikasa.

Mikasa tertunduk sekilas. Ujung sepatu balet melengkung menghunjam lantai, gerak _fondu_ yang mulus. Mata jauh memandang ke depan namun tak bisa menghalau wajah Levi.

"Kulihat semua audiens berdiri bertepuk untukmu," kata Levi.

"Aku cuma berharap sudah melakukan yang terbaik," balas Mikasa kalem.

"Dan ya, kau memang yang terbaik. Mungkin tak ada Ratu Angsa sebaik dirimu di sini."

Deklarasi Levi menyentakkan kepala-kepala balerina senior; Annie, Ymir, Hitch, Sharle, Historia. Semuanya memandang tak suka. Konflik manajemen; Levi sangat ahli merancangnya.

Mikasa menanggapi tanpa ekspresi.

Levi berbalik. "Kirstein!"

Jean tersentak, berbalik dan nyaris menyenggol Eren. Mereka hampir bertengkar di tempat.

"Kau tarikan _Pas de Deux_ babak kedua dan babak ketiga bersama Mikasa. Sekarang," instruksi Levi.

Jean maju ke depan. "S-Siap!"

Mikasa memutar karet pinggang rok tutu abunya, maju ke depan. Pebalet lain mengambil jarak dan berkumpul membentuk lingkaran.

Pianis memulai intro musik babak kedua _Swan Lake_.

Jean memulai dengan mengitari aula, memimik seorang pangeran berpanah. Ia berputar dan bertemu pandang dengan angsa tercantik.

Mikasa melangkah masuk. Ia rentangkan kedua tangan untuk mengilustrasi transformasi angsa menjadi manusia. Ia melihat Jean, dan berakting takut. Kedua lengannya berayun, kelebarnya meniru sayap.

Jean yang penasaran mengejar, tangan terentang hendak menangkap. Mikasa sudah memuntir sebelum Jean berhasil memeluknya.

Permainan tangkap-peluk-hindar ini berlangsung beberapa ketukan, lalu pada akhirnya, Jean berhasil menangkap dan memeluk Mikasa. Mereka dekat, saling pandang, berakting saling jatuh cinta. Jean terlihat bahagia lebih dari siapapun.

Levi menepuk tangan satu kali. Jean langsung melepas Mikasa, canggung. Mikasa masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak buruk," komentar Levi datar, tak ada yang yakin ia tulus memuji. "Pianis, mainkan babak ketiga."

Musik lebih menggoda di sini. Babak ketiga adalah pertemuan Pangeran Siegfried dengan Angsa Hitam. Jean mengangkat pinggang Mikasa ke udara, menurunkan dengan lembut. Mikasa melirik Eren sekilas pada deret penonton, kemudian menatap pangerannya lagi. Mereka berakting cumbu, saling merapatkan wajah seolah hendak berciuman. Mikasa meliuk menjauh lagi. Tarik ulur. Senyum agak menggoda pada wajahnya yang terbiasa datar, senyum yang tak mencapai mata. Jean bersemangat mengejar.

"Oke. Stop."

Jean dan Mikasa berhenti berdansa.

"Kalian semua yang ada di sini, apa kalian yakin keduanya benar-benar saling menafsui?" tanya Levi.

Aula sunyi.

Hanji berdeham. "Levi–Yang barusan tidak seserius yang semalam, tentu saja."

Nada dingin. "Menurutmu apa yang kulihat semalam, Kacamata Busuk? Opera sabun lebih meyakinkan."

Sunyi lagi.

Mikasa maju. "Kau mau aku mengulanginya lagi?"

"Permasalahannya adalah, Mikasa, aku tidak dibuat yakin kau jatuh cinta dengan pangeranmu."

"Aku berusaha. Kalau aku memang tak pantas jadi Swan Queen aku siap mun–"

Levi mengangkat jari. Mikasa sontak mengatup mulut.

Kali ini Levi bersuara pelan: "Pebalet pria di sini. Adakah yang kau suka?"

Mikasa diam.

"Seluruh balerina di dunia menginginkan peranmu." Levi berjalan mengitar gadis itu. "Tapi kau, aku tahu, di sini kau hanya menginginkan pangeranmu."

" _Sir_ , tidak perlu sampai seperti itu–"

Levi sudah kembali ke tengah aula. "Rumah produksi kita kembali nomor satu setelah pertunjukan _Swan Lake_ semalam, dan untuk pertunjukan berikutnya, aku akan mengaudisi pemeran baru. Drama yang sama namun lebih modern, surreal, dengan pendekatan yang berbeda."

Bisik-bisik senang dan antusiasme para pebalet.

Eren menyeka keringat di leher, melirik sesal dan meyakini ia tak mungkin dipilih. Levi tidak menepuk bahunya.

"Para penari yang kutepuk pundaknya–"

Mata mereka berbinar, termasuk Bertholdt.

"–Silakan mengikuti kelas kalian seperti biasa."

Wajah-wajah bingung. Jean mendelik terkejut.

Mikasa melirik Eren, melihat lelaki yang ia sukai sedang membulatkan mata.

"Para penari yang tidak kusentuh pundaknya, selamat bergabung dalam tim. Temui aku di ruang studio _principal_." Levi menaiki tangga. "Selamat pagi."

.

.

Kamar apartemen itu selalu sunyi. Perabot modern warna monokrom dan dapur bersih. Kaca-kaca jendela yang ditutup gorden tipis. Kotak musik yang selalu berbunyi. Terdapat studio balet mungil di sudut ruang dengan tiga buah cermin ukuran badan; dua buah cermin saling menghadap dan sebuah cermin lagi di tengah-tengah yang telah pecah retak.

Saat Levi Ackerman terjaga di pagi hari, ia selalu menatap cermin itu pertama kali, setelahnya mengambil penyedot debu. Konter dapur dilap basah. Karpet digulung dan dikirim ke binatu. Rak sepatu balet digeser untuk dihisap debu di bawahnya. Belasan pasang sepatu balet peninggalan sang ibu, Kuchel Ackerman, dijejer ulang. Ia perhatikan apakah ada kerusakan. Bagian berlapis satin pada tumit ia gunting. Renda pita dijahit ulang sebelum disumpal busa.

Levi tak pernah melewatkan waktu bebersih apartemen sebelum bekerja, termasuk studio mini di sudut kamar. Kaca yang retak digerus pelan dengan lap basah dan cecair _Windeex_. Ia sebuah kaca retak namun mengkilat terurus.

Levi menatap cermin. Refleksi dirinya sedang menatap balik. Terbelah menjadi dua dipisah retakan. Levi mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk mengelap setitik debu di sudut retakan. Kaca itu sudah mengkilat tapi Levi terus menggosoknya.

Sarapan pagi dengan roti ham, air, dan berbutir-butir pil. Di hadapannya tergeletak sebuah piring kosong dan segelas susu. Tak ada yang menyentuh.

"Aku pergi."

Sang direktur meraih jas dan meninggalkan kediaman.

.

.

"Ide brilian macam apa lagi di kepalamu, Levi?"

"Kuakui tak sebrilian caramu melatih, Kacamata Busuk. Aku baru mendapat ilham setelah melihat pertunjukan Ackerman, dan karena melihat cerminku yang retak pagi ini."

"Abaikan cermin. Keponakanmu itu hebat, kan?"

"Hebat dalam hal dedikasi."

"Sama saja denganmu."

Levi dan Hanji tiba di ujung koridor.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang sampai mengakar sepertinya." Levi membuka pintu studio dansa. "Selamat pagi, _Company_."

Di dalam studio, pebalet terpilih berdiri. Sebagian berwajah tegang, berkumpul, dan menyahut selamat pagi.

Mikasa masih duduk sambil melakukan perenggangan kaki. Ia menghuni pojokan sendirian tanpa kawan. Levi menatap gadis itu sekilas.

"Annie Leonhart," kata Levi tiba-tiba. "Tarikan dansa variasi Odette babak kedua. Pianis mainkan nadanya."

Annie, si balerina pirang, tampak terkejut. "Maaf, _Sir_? Kukira kita sudah memiliki seorang Ratu Angsa."

"Ratu Angsa berikutnya mungkin adalah kau jika kau berhasil menarik perhatianku."

Dengan itu wajah Annie mengeras. Ia langsung melangkah dan menari sesuai ketukan nada.

Aura kompetisi mengambang lagi.

Namun sepuluh menit berikutnya Annie menarik tas jinjing dan keluar studio. Wajahnya dingin emosional karena ia merasa dipermainkan. Levi membiarkannya pergi dan memanggil calon Ratu Angsa berikutnya audisi.

Lima belas menit berlalu, pintu studio terbuka dan tertutup. Satu per satu balerina dan _danseur_ tak terpilih pergi. Hingga hanya tersisa Mikasa sebagai balerina paling senior. Pianis tak kenal lelah memainkan _Odile's Coda_ dan gadis itu dengan cepat berdansa menyesuai.

Pintu studio terbuka lagi. Kali ini dengan bunyi gesek keras dan sepatu yang menggelincir lantai kayu.

Terkejut. Untuk pertama kali, Mikasa yang tanpa cela, tersandung.

Seorang pebalet lelaki terengah. Wajahnya penuh ketakutan. "Maaf aku terlambat!" pekik Eren Jaeger.

"Terima kasih sudah bergabung," sahut Levi, sarkastik.

Eren tertunduk segan, memburu langkah ke sudut ruang dan meletakkan ransel. Ia melepas jaket dan menyingkap pakaian latihan. Ia tergesa minum air dari termos.

Mikasa mengatur napas. "Aku ulangi?"

"Dengan pangeranmu," kata Levi. "Eren Jaeger, kau ambil peran Pangeran Siegfried di babak kedua."

Eren menyemburkan air dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Glossary

 _Fondu_ : Teknik balet klasik, yaitu satu kaki dibuat menekuk, dan kaki lainnya di udara

 _Plié_ : Teknik balet klasik, yaitu kedua lutut menekuk, mengarah terbuka dengan punggung tegak.

 _Pointe_ : Teknik balet klasik, di mana penari balet menumpukan seluruh berat badannya pada ujung kaki.

 _Danseur_ : Pebalet pria

 _Soloist_ : Pebalet solo dalam sebuah _ballet company_ /rumah produksi. Levelnya adalah di atas _Corps de Ballet_ dan di bawah _Principal Dancer_

 _Pas de_ _Deux_ : Tarian duet yang dibawakan oleh dua penari, biasanya pasangan lelaki dan perempuan.

 _Principal Dancer_ : Penari paling senior di sebuah _ballet company_ /rumah produksi

 _Corps de Ballet_ : Istilah klasik yang berarti adalah sekumpulan pebalet yang menari dalam grup. Istilah yang sama juga mengacu kepada level penari di sebuah rumah produksi pertunjukan balet

 _Allegro_ : Gerakan lincah/bersemangat

 _Adagio_ : Tempo/gerak lembut


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. Black Swan is a psychological thriller movie belongs to Fox Searchlight Pictures and directed by Darren Aronofski. "Swan Lake" play created by Tchaikovsky. This is only a work of fanfiction, solely a NOT-FOR-PROFIT fan work.

Summary: Pada sesekat kaca ia melihat dua wajah, hitam dan putih, yang dijembatani retak menganga

.

Swan Prince (Part 2)

.

Sisi gelap dongeng peri selayaknya kulit baja Armadillo, tak habis-habis dikupas bila mengandal mata pisau biasa. Namun, beberapa orang (seperti dirinya) tahu cara menggunakan mata dengan sebaik-baiknya, bahkan mata itu dapat menyenter wujud daratan bulan yang tak terkena sinar matahari.

Menyaksikan tari balet Swan Lake menarikmu ke dalam kehidupan tokoh Ratu Angsa yang fenomenal. Setiap rumah produksi berlomba mengembangkan tari ratu angsa yang beritme lembut-cepat, halus-sengit, baik-kejam. Lihat ilusi cantik si pebalet yang mengepakkan tangannya yang putih translusens, menyeret audiens terjun ke pusara sakit dan cinta mati. Selalu dan hanya selalu sang Ratu Angsa yang ditonjolkan.

Namun tak banyak yang tahu sesungguhnya kisah drama Swan Lake lahir dari seorang pangeran di masa lalu. Pangeran yang bukan hanya tampan aktraktif, tapi juga gila, dan bukan penyuka wanita. Dia dijuluki Raja Angsa, yang membenam diri untuk memutus napas selamanya ke dasar danau Starnberg.

Sisi gelap drama Pangeran Angsa tak pernah disoroti secara serius. Dan di rumah produksi ini kau punya Direktur Levi Ackerman, dengan gulungan benang marionette di tangan yang ia tarik ulur begitu pelan dan rahasia, mengait tubuh solois lelaki tawanannya. Mari kita tunggu tirai merah itu tersibak, lalu dari ujung panggung itu kau dapat saksikan bagaimana sang direktur menjelmakan ruh Pangeran Angsa. Drama yang tak akan bisa kau lupakan seumur hidupmu.

.

"Eren Jaeger, kau ambil peran Pangeran Siegfried di babak kedua."

Eren Jaeger menyemburkan air minum.

Seluruh kepala di studio menengok. Mereka terkejut, sebagian tak percaya, sebagian dengki. Hanya Jean Kirstein yang selama ini dipilih menjadi pemeran Sigfried selama bermusim-musim, dan belum pernah ada solois lelaki lain yang cukup menonjol di antara mereka. Tak ada yang spesial dari Eren Jaeger kecuali semangat yang menggebu, dan suaranya yang paling berisik saat para pebalet duduk mengobrol di studio.

Levi memandang serius. "Kalau kau tak bisa seret bokongmu keluar pintu itu dan-"

Eren menjerit, "Aku siap! Aku menginginkan peran ini." Buru-buru ia menarik keluar kasut baletnya, menyarungkan tungkai kakinya dengan celana ketat, sambil melompat tersandung-sandung.

Mikasa berdebar. Belum bertemu muka dengan pangeran, sang ratu telah merona mukanya.

Eren telah siap, dan dengan dahi berkerut-kerut itu ia maju ke depan. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, penampilan anak itu tidak meyakinkan. Tungkainya tegang, dan kentara bergetar sebab ia terlalu bersemangat. Namun Levi memilihnya secara langsung, maka mau tak mau pebalet lain menonton tak berkedip.

Eren memulai _Pas de Deux_ dengan canggung, berputar menyambut Mikasa dengan lengan merentang terlalu lebar seolah hendak menghadang banteng. Bila Mikasa tidak menyenggol sedikit bahu kaku lelaki itu untuk memperingati, Eren mungkin akan terjungkal mengikuti putaran cepat gadis itu.

Levi membunyikan jari. "Maestro, perlambat tempo. Ulangi lagi."

Eren berhenti, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Maaf."

Bila mulanya para solois lelaki di ruangan itu cemburu, kini mereka bersyukur tidak ditunjuk oleh Levi. Siapapun, walau paling berbakat sekalipun, akan tergugu takluk bila Levi menyoroti dansamu dengan mata analitisnya itu.

Mikasa bahagia dapat menari dengan lelaki yang ditaksirnya. Tak perlu banyak membuat gerakan lunglai nan presisif, audiens di ruangan langsung dibuat percaya bahwa Ratu Angsa mereka telah tertambat hatinya. Gerak mikasa memuntir lembut dengan mata penuh kasih, berjinjit mundur kepada sang pangeran dan merelakan diri untuk jatuh dalam pelukan.

Eren menyambut terburu-buru tangan Mikasa. Tempo lembut sang pianis ia balas sangar, kaki mengentak kelewat heboh saat berputar. Mikasa harus menyentuh bahunya lagi.

Di tepi danau itu, Pangeran Siegfried bertemu Ratu Angsa cantik dan jatuh hati. Mereka saling lirik, tersenyum, bercumbu. Di antara rerumput air sang angsa berlari menghindari tatapan memburu sang pangeran. Malu-malu namun balas mengintip mau.

Semestinya seperti itu.

Namun Pangeran Siegfried-Eren agaknya lebih tertarik menangkap katak di antara rerumputan, bukannya mengejar Ratu Angsa Mikasa. Sang ratu diabaikannya, Eren terlalu berkonsentrasi melangkah di tepi danau supaya tidak tercebur. Pinggang Mikasa direngkuh tak erat, dan sorot matanya senantiasa menatap Levi, bukan menatap penuh cinta ratu angsanya.

Levi bertepuk tangan tiga kali secara keras.

Itu bukan jenis tepuk tangan apresiasi. Semua pebalet tahu; Itu tepuk tangan sang direktur yang mencaci. Disaster bagi Eren Jaeger.

"Kalau ada kata yang lebih buruk dari 'buruk', katakan padaku," geram Levi pelan, memijiti keningnya.

Eren menelan ludah. "Aku coba lagi-"

"Coba-cobanya sudah cukup. Latihan selesai. Bubar. Hasil audisi akan kutempel di papan pengumuman besok lusa. Tanpa interupsi."

" _Sir_ , aku buktikan padamu bahwa aku bisa! Aku akan berlatih lebih keras untuk-"

Levi sudah keluar dari ruangan studio.

.

Selalu gelap di gorong-gorong kereta bawah tanah. Walau neon menyala dan pengunjung kereta tak pernah buta memosisikan diri mereka dalam antrean.

Levi menunggu pada antrean yang sama, menenteng sekantong makanan _takeway_ dari restoran cepat saji. Tanpa mobil pribadi dan taksi hari ini, dia memilih naik kereta bawah tanah.

Beberapa jarak pada antrean yang terdepan, tampak rombongan penari balet rumah produksinya berdiri. Ada Bertholdt yang canggung, sedang mengajak bicara Annie Leonhardt, gadis idamannya. Ada Reiner yang berbadan besar, si pemeran tokoh antagonis tukang sihir. Ada Mikasa Ackerman si ratu angsa terbaik. Ada Eren Jaeger di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu tertunduk. Sesal menggenangi wajah, namun mata hijau berapi dengan tekad.

"Jangan murung begitu, Eren." Reiner menepuknya. "Kurasa kau masih ada kesempatan. Kudengar dari para solois senior, _Sir_ Levi tertarik dengan lelaki muda daripada perempuan. Mungkin kau bisa mendatangi kantornya secara pribadi. Oops bercanda, jangan memelototiku begitu, Mikasa."

"Diamlah."

Pintu kereta terbuka, rombongan solois masuk, terkecuali Eren Jaeger yang melambai sampai jumpa kepada rekan-rekannya, menunggu kereta jurusan berbeda.

Levi pun tidak ikut masuk kereta. Dia berdiri memerhatikan.

Setelah berpisah dengan rekan, Eren menyeret langkah menjauhi baris antrean. Di depan mesin minuman otomatis ia bersandar. Lalu tangannya terangkat, ibu jari mendatar dan jari lain mengacung, mengayun pelan ke udara, memimik gerakan balet bernama _pirouette_. Eren berkhayal tengah mengangkat tubuh langsing balerina dan berputar bersamanya. Kemudian ia kembangkan bisepnya ke samping, mengombak naik turun. Tak ada yang memerhatikan tingkah laku Eren.

Terkecuali Levi.

Kereta datang. Eren tersentak, segera ia meraih ranselnya dan kembali ke jalur antrean.

Levi bergabung, memasuki pintu kereta di belakang jajaran rapi antrean. Eren masuk lebih dulu, mengambil tempat terpojok, berdiri berpegangan pada pengait tangan di atas kepalanya. Punggung menghadap penumpang.

Levi mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya.

Kereta bergerak dengan musik yang mengalun. Komposisi ini adalah musik balet dari Arya Alekzander. Entah siapa kondektur kereta berkelas tinggi yang memutarnya, namun musik itu mendukung khayalan Eren. Lelaki itu kembali mengayun satu tangan ke udara, mengibaskan sayap Pangeran Angsa. Kakinya berjinjit pengkar. Lidahnya berdecak mengikuti irama musik kereta, dengan sedikit improvisasi gerak manggut-manggut yang tak perlu.

Balet Eren sederhana-tak bagus, dan tak buruk-buruk amat. Yang mesti diperbaiki adalah caranya mengambil posisi. Punggung itu terlalu tegak dan otot kencang pada panggul itu perlu dilemaskan.

Di belakang Eren berdiri seorang lelaki, dengan jaket hitam menudungi kepala. Levi tak bisa melihat muka lelaki itu. Sekujur tubuhnya tertutupi jaket tebal, namun tingginya lebih pendek dari Eren, kira-kira sepuluh senti di bawahnya. Posturnya tegap dan berotot lelaki sempurna. Dia maju, berdiri terlalu dekat. Lututnya sejengkal di balik paha Eren, maju sedikit lagi ia dapat membuat sang pebalet hilang keseimbangan.

Tangannya yang terangkat maju, menggapai punggung Eren. Jejari pucat bergerak merintis puncak tulang punggung, turun ke tulang ekor. Tangan lain meremas pinggul Eren yang mana berkumpul otot-otot tegang, tempat yang Levi gemas ingin meremas supaya lemas. Ujung telunjuk bermain di tulang ekor, dan menekan ke tengah bokong sekalnya.

Pelecehan seksual di kereta kepada remaja lelaki bukan hal yang dapat kau lihat setiap hari.

Eren terkesiap, menoleh kepada penyerangnya.

Mata hijau mendelik marah, dan bibirnya bergetar ingin mengumpat.

Kereta berguncang. Si penyerang seksual mundur menjauh sebelum Eren dapat meninjunya. Pria itu berbalik dan mukanya kini menghadap kepada Levi.

Ketika itu mata Levi membulat terkejut.

Pria itu beralis tipis, berhidung prominen, rahang yang meruncing kukuh, dan pelupuk mata yang turun menutupi manik segelap malam.

Wajah yang sama dengan wajah yang tampak pada pantulan dirinya pada kaca, setiap kali Levi bercermin.

Wajahnya sendiri.

Kereta berhenti. Pria misterius itu merapatkan kancing jaket, dengan santai keluar dari kereta.

Levi tak mampu berkedip sampai pria berwajah sama dengannya itu menghilang.

Menggendong ransel, Eren pun berjalan keluar kereta. Mukanya kalem, tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang baru saja dilecehkan, atau anak itu memang ahli menyembunyikan raut malunya.

.

Di kamar apartemennya yang lebih gelap dari gorong kereta bawah tanah, Levi kembali. Perabotnya bercahaya redup oleh penerangan gedung bertingkat yang masuk lewat jendela. Levi tidak menyalakan lampu.

Ia berjalan masuk ruangan studio baletnya sendiri, menghadap sebuah cermin pecah yang berdiri di tengah. Pada retak kacanya ia bercermin, memandang lekat pantulan mukanya yang terbelah dua.

Levi diam, menunggu. Menunggu muka keduanya bergerak. Sekadar tersenyum, membalas pandang, atau mendelik mencekam.

Namun sunyi, tak terjadi apa pun. Pantulan wajah itu apa adanya, tidak menjadi hidup apalagi menyembul keluar dari dalam cermin.

Levi menyemprot cermin itu dengan windex dan membersihkannya sampai licin. Cermin ia tutupi dengan kain hitam.

Di meja makan, Levi mengeluarkan dua buah kotak makanan. Kedua kotak berisi menu yang sama; Daging steak panggang bumbu merica dan kentang tumbuk. Masing-masing ia letakkan di atas dua buah piring. Piring yang pertama adalah piringnya sendiri, dan piring yang kedua itu taruh di hadapan kursi kosong pada meja yang sama.

"Selamat makan," ujar Levi.

Duduk, ia menyantap makan malam dengan khidmat.

Ponselnya berbunyi, panggilan masuk dari Hanji. Levi menekan tombol mati.

.

Sore pada hari berikutnya, Eren Jaeger sudah berdiri di depan kantor Levi.

Penampilannya tidak biasa. Ia berdandan rapi, kemeja diseterika, dan rambutnya disisir, seperti anak lugu yang menunggu di ruang kantor kepala sekolah. Berharap mendapai nilai A plus berkat pakaian bersih licin.

Tapi memang itu yang Eren inginkan.

"Aku sudah berlatih keras semalaman," kata Eren, gugup. Dipandanginya Levi dengan berani untuk meyakinkan pria itu ia bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan _coda_ -ku."

Levi bersedekap. "Oh. Lalu?"

"Aku-aku berharap Anda mau memberiku kesempatan."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu-aku akan berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk menyempurnakan teknikku. Menjadi Pangeran Siegfried dan tampil di drama Swan Lake!"

Levi berdiri, membuka pintu kantornya, mengusir. "Aku sudah memilih Jean untuk kembali mengambil perannya."

"Tidak, _Sir_. Anda harus melihatku dulu!"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena-" Ragu sejenak mengisi matanya. "-Karena aku bisa lebih bagus dari Jean."

"Mengapa?"

Mereka berpandangan.

Perlahan Levi menutup pintu kantor, menguncinya.

Eren menelan ludah. "Apa aku diberi kesempatan?"

Levi mendekat. "Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan kemarin."

"Kemarin itu aku belum menunjukkan yang terbaik. Bila Anda memberiku satu kali lagi kesempatan-"

Telunjuk Levi menekan bibir Eren. Anak itu terdiam.

Telunjuk Levi, panjang runcing, persis telunjuk pria misterius yang melecehkan tubuh anak ini di kereta kemarin. Levi diam menatap jadinya sendiri.

Eren berusaha tidak bicara. " _S-Sir_?"

Jari Levi menekan bibir itu, memaksanya terus membuka. Eren terkesiap, menatap bingung.

"Kau tahu siapa Pangeran Angsa?" Jari Levi mengusap pelan bibir bawah Eren.

Eren berkeringat. "Siegfried, _Sir_?"

"Bukan itu nama aslinya. Setidaknya tidak di dramaku." Levi mendekatkan wajah. "Ada hasrat dan keinginan kuat di matamu, yang seharusnya tidak cuma berkumpul di sini." Jemari Levi bergerak ke bawah kantong mata Eren, menekannya, seolah gemas ingin mencungkil. "Semestinya gairahmu bukan hanya tampak pada mata, tapi menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu yang kaku seperti ikan mati. Aku ragu apakah kau bisa bergairah."

Eren mundur. Punggungnya menghantam gantungan mantel hingga jatuh.

Jari Levi menjauhi mukanya.

"Maaf." Segera Eren memburu langkah menuju pintu.

Levi menahan. "Mau ke mana, Bocah? Tak jadi mengubah pikiranku untuk mendudukkanmu pada takhta Pangeran Angsa? Mau apa kau kemari."

Eren mengeratkan gigi. "Aku datang untuk meminta peran, _Sir_."

Ditariknya Eren mendekat, dan dengan bibir pada daun telinga yang memerah itu, Levi berbisik, "Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Ha?"

"Mikasa, ratu angsamu. Kau cinta dia?"

Eren menoleh, alis tebalnya menyatu. "Tidak," jawabnya.

Lalu wajah Levi mendatar, dan Eren tahu ia telah salah menjawab, segera ia meralat, "Aku-tentu, dia saudariku. Aku mencintainya seperti saudara. Apakah cukup?"

"Cukup. Sangat cukup bila kau bisa berakting menafsuinya di depan semua orang. Eren, apa kau menafsui perempuan kebanyakan?"

Kerut di dahi bertambah.

"Kau punya pacar?"

"Um. Aku tidak punya."

"Apa kau masih perjaka?"

Tak nyaman, Eren meremas sisi celananya sendiri. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan peran?"

"Ada. Karena Pangeran Angsa-ku adalah sosok yang menawan secara seksual, yang menjerat secara gemulai, yang membuat seluruh penontonnya jatuh hati, yang membuat seorang gadis menjelma angsa karena cinta mati dan terjun untuknya."

Eren mendongak, menatap nanar. Dia paham yang barusan adalah kalimat penolakan. Eren yang lelaki kaku dan tak pernah berhubungan dengan perempuan bukanlah sosok yang Levi cari untuk peran pangeran.

Levi membuka pintu kantornya sekali lagi. "Kita sudah selesai. Keluar."

.

"Bukankah pengumumannya adalah sore ini?" tanya Bertholdt.

"Aku sudah tak peduli," balas Jean cuek. "Seseorang merebut peranku. Untuk apa aku peduli."

"Seseorang itu apakah-" Reiner melirik kepada Eren yang mendekat.

Eren yang mendekat dengan rona kemarahan meliputinya. Dia melirik Jean dingin.

Jean membalas tatapan sengit. "Apa?"

"Selamat untukmu, Muka Kuda," katanya.

Jean merengut.

Bisik-bisik penuh semangat. Koridor ramai dengan para solois antusias yang berlarian ke ujung koridor, menghampiri papan buletin. "Psst. Pengumumannya sudah keluar!"

Eren terus memelototi Jean. "Sana dan lihat sendiri, selamat bersenang-senang."

Jean tak percaya pada awalnya, kemudian ia tersenyum, berlari ke ujung koridor bersama Reiner dan Bertholdt.

Eren telah berjalan berlawanan arah dari kerumunan, saat Jean kembali dan meneriakinya.

"Bangsat! Maumu apa mempermalukanku?" bentaknya, didorongnya Eren ke samping. Jean memikul ranselnya dan berjalan keluar gedung.

Seperti saat audisi di studio, seluruh kepala menoleh kepada Eren sekarang.

Bingung, Eren mendekati papan pengumuman. Orang-orang menyingkir saat ia membaca.

Swan Queen: Mikasa Ackerman

The Prince: Eren Jaeger

Rothbart: Reiner Braun

Big Swan: -

.

Sepatu balet perempuan telah dibersihkan. Levi meletakkannya pada lemari kecil yang berjajar di sudut ruangan.

Stereo dinyalakan. Lagu klasik Swan Lake yang berputar. Sembari ritme lagu itu menanjak ke puncak, Levi mengangkat tangannya, memimik gestur tari balet seorang _danseur_ senior. Itu adalah variasi gerakan awal yang dipresentasikan oleh sang pangeran saat ia bertemu Angsa Putih pertama kalinya.

Di lantai depan cermin itu, Levi duduk, menulis ulang drama adaptasi Swan Lake pada buku agenda. Keseluruhan babak dua telah ia gubah. Porsi Swan Queen diraja oleh kedatangan sang Pangeran Angsa, yang berburu ke tengah hutan sendirian untuk mencari cintanya yang hilang. Namun saat bertemu, busurnya terangkat, dan tanpa ragu sang pangeran melepaskan anak panahnya. Panah yang meleset memasuki danau, mengejutkan para angsa yang sedang bermandi cahaya sehingga mereka menyingkir. Hanya satu angsa yang tidak terkejut, yang berbulu paling putih dan terpaut hanya kepada sang pangeran.

Levi memiringkan kepala sembari merancang detail variasi tarinya, beberapa saat ia melamun melihat cermin retak di tengah ruangan.

Pada cermin itu pantulan bayangannya tengah menatap balik. Levi menegakkan punggung, sementara bayangannya di cermin itu masih memiringkan kepala. Levi mengangkat tangan. Bayangannya di cermin tidak mengangkat tangan.

Tercekat, Levi menatap cermin itu kembali.

Pantulannya telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Mendadak apartemennya mati lampu.

Levi mengumpat, meninggalkan agendanya di lantai dan keluar ruangan. Ia menelepon operator. Dari seberang sana gema suara bernada bariton menyahut.

"Halo," ucap Levi.

" _Halo_ ," balas yang ada di sana, suara yang persis dengan dirinya.

"Siapa di sana?"

" _Siapa di sana?_ "

Levi mematikan telepon. Jantungnya bergemuruh.

Bau anyir tak sedap datang dari dapur. Levi mendatangi meja makan, melihat sepiring steak daging bumbu merica yang masih utuh tak tersentuh, dari beberapa hari sebelumnya kini membasi.

Daging itu ia buang dan piringnya yang berminyak lengket dicuci bersih.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring itu, lampu kamar apartemennya hidup kembali.

.

Rumah produksi ramai sore itu.

Hanji berjalan di sampingnya. "Memang, kapan kau pernah tak membuatku terkejut?"

Levi memasukkan kacamatanya ke dalam kotak. "Persiapkan mereka, Hanji. Terutama Eren Jaeger. Buat ia dapat lebih bergairah dengan perannya."

Hanji tertawa. "Empat tahun lebih Eren bergabung di rumah produksi. Dia pebalet lelaki paling gigih, namun sudah menjadi ciri khasnya menari dengan mengentak dan kaku. Gayanya memang _awkward_. Kau tak akan bisa membuatnya jadi Prince Charming dalam sehari apalagi Don Juan. Kalau kau sendiri ragu Eren dapat berperan pangeran, kenapa kau memilihnya? Kalau hanya untuk menguatkan karakter Mikasa yang secara nyata mencintai Eren, bukan begini caranya."

"Aku tidak mengurusi Mikasa. Kita sudah punya Swan Queen yang sempurna saat ia bersanding dengan pangeran yang dicintainya."

"Lalu?"

"Sudut pandang lain dalam drama tragedi Swan Lake, yang ingin kuangkat adalah tokoh sang Pangeran Angsa. Dan untuk membuatnya jadi Pangeran Angsa, kau harus menyihirnya jatuh cinta."

"Menyihir dengan cara apa? Membuatnya jatuh cinta sungguhan dengan Mikasa?"

"Ya. Bila harus." Levi memasuki ruang studio principal. "Atau dengan suatu cara."

Eren Jaeger telah berdiri di tengah ruangan, saat Levi datang, ia bersungut gugup.

Mikasa di sampingnya. Seperti yang Levi katakan, gadis itu begitu cerah dan mungkin ia bisa menari dengan lompatan-lompatan yang mencapai bulan. Jatuh cinta dan menari dengan seseorang yang kau suka membuat siapapun sempurna.

Semua lelaki menyenangi Mikasa, kecuali lelaki yang satu ini; Eren si pangeran yang terpilih.

Reiner, yang memerankan tukang sihir Rothbart ikut berada dalam satu ruangan. Hanya boleh ada para pemeran utama di ruangan itu, dan latihan dimulai.

"Babak ketiga," instruksi Levi. "Mainkan adegan pertemuan sang pangeran, tukang sihir, angsa putih."

Mikasa menerima rok tutu abu-abu dari Hanji dan menyahut, "Oke."

Gadis itu berputar gemulai tanpa aba-aba. Sebagai gadis yang sungguhan jatuh cinta, tarinya mengagumkan. Dia berperan angsa yang melangkah anggun dari pinggir danau, mendekati pangeran yang dicinta.

Eren, sang pangeran hadir menyambut, separuh berlari ingin memerangkap sang putri jadi miliknya. Namun bayang-bayang hitam menghadang. Reiner menipu mata sang pangeran untuk membelokkan wajahnya kepada angsa yang lebih cantik, yang berpesonifikasi penggoda dan sensual. Si angsa putih berjinjit cepat dan berputar, menjelma angsa hitam yang digandeng oleh tukang sihir.

Pangeran terpesona. Cinta sejatinya terlupa. Sang pangeran datang tak sabaran ingin merengkuh angsa hitam. Eren melakukannya sesuai skenario, berlari cepat ingin menangkap Mikasa. Yang ia tangkap cuma udara kosong. Angsa Hitam berkelit menghindar, menggodanya sampai ke titik penghabisan. Pangeran tak menyerah, namun ketimbang gigih memburu karena menafsui, lagi-lagi Eren terlihat meringis dengan dahi berkerut-kerut. Eren, sembari menari kaku mengejar tempo Mikasa, tak henti menatap kepada Levi yang sedang mengawasinya. Anak kecil pun tahu si pangeran tidak jatuh hati sedikitpun kepada Angsa Hitam. Dia berlari memburu karena terpaksa.

Levi bertepuk tangan, menghentikan mereka. "Ulangi lagi."

Pianis dan violis mengulangi musik babak ketiga dari awal, tanpa lelah.

Berpeluh keringat, ketiga pebalet menari saling bersambut. Eren tak berubah. Gerakannya semakin lincah, namun tak ada gairah yang dapat terlihat di sini. Mencapai akhir Pas de Deux, Eren berputar tidak sabaran menyalahi tempo, ingin perburuannya segera selesai supaya bisa pulang ke istana.

"Cukup," kata Levi. "Ulangi lagi."

Pada hari itu, mereka hanya terus mengulangi babak ketiga.

Pada pengulangan yang kelima, Levi mengurut dahi. Tanda ia baru saja menyaksikan serangkaian pertunjukan terburuk.

Ketiga penari terengah. Eren mengusap peluh, menegakkan punggung untuk menutupi kelelahannya sendiri.

"Eren," geram Levi rendah.

"Y-Ya, _Sir_!"

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Sang direktur sudah terlampau marah.

Mikasa baru ingin mengucap pembelaan untuk Eren, lalu Levi berkata, "Selesai untuk hari ini. Sudah larut."

Pianis menggerutu, "Tanganku sampai keriting." Dan para pemusik pun berbenah.

Mikasa, Reiner, dan Eren bergerak mengambil tas masing-masing.

Levi berkata lagi, "Tidak. Bukan kau yang pulang." Ia menunjuk Eren. "Kau tetap di sini."

Eren mengangguk, mundur kembali ke tengah ruangan. Kausnya menempel basah kuyup pada punggung.

Mikasa merengut. "Sir? Apa aku tak perlu di sini menemani Eren?"

"Tak perlu. Kau pulanglah."

Reiner mendengus. "Selamat bersenang-senang berduaan."

Reiner dan pemusik telah berjalan keluar ruangan. Mikasa diam sejenak, cemas mengawasi Eren dari sudut matanya.

Kemudian pintu studio ditutup.

Hanya Levi dan Eren di dalamnya.

Tegang, Eren menggesekkan sepatunya ke lantai. "Apakah ada yang perlu dikoreksi dariku?"

Barusan Levi seperti ingin meledak marah dan menjawab, "Semua hal perlu dikoreksi darimu." Namun pria itu diam. Ia maju ke depan, melepas jas dan melemparkannya ke sudut ruang.

Tiba-tiba Levi melangkah seperti seorang _danseur_. Gesturnya mulus, cermat tanpa gerakan percuma. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke depan, gestur seorang pangeran pemburu yang sesungguhnya. Ingin menangkap, sekaligus memerangkap.

Lalu Eren mengingat siapa pria di hadapannya. Belasan tahun sebelum rumah produksi ini dinamai secara resmi, pria ini adalah Levi Ackerman, _danseur_ paling senior yang selalu merebut peran utama pria pada setiap drama tari yang dilakoninya. Gerik maskulin dan intimidatif, seperti laba-laba predator memintal sarang. Dia pangeran yang membuat semua putri di atas panggungnya jatuh cinta.

Levi adalah alasan Eren memasuki rumah balet ini, sejak ia menyaksikan pertunjukan Levi pertama kali, dan mendengar pria itu pensiun karena kecelakaan, memilih menjadi mentor dan direktur pertunjukan.

Kaku, Eren menyambut tangan itu dengan variasi gerakannya sendiri. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Goda aku," perintah Levi. "Buat aku bergairah."

Butuh waktu lama untuk Eren mencerna maksudnya. " _Sir_?"

"Tarikan babak ketiga," perintah Levi. "Aku yang jadi pasanganmu. Akan kubuat kau jadi Pangeran Angsa."


End file.
